Mentiras
by JustNothing
Summary: La sed venganza lleva a cometer muchas locuras... ¿Qué ocurre cuando la victima se transforma en el victimario? SORATO


Mentiras

**Mentiras**

_By: JustNothing_

La tranquilidad de la calle 8 se vio perturbada por unos disparos y unos gritos provenientes de una patrulla policial.

La puerta de la casa 521 de la calle 8 se abrió bruscamente dando paso a 4 policías armados.

-"arriba las manos, contra la pared!!"-grito uno apuntando con la pistola a un chico rubio de ojos azules que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles

Cuando le dieron la orden se tardo en reaccionar pero accedió viendo que cuatro armas apuntaban hacia él.

-"¿que sucede?"-pregunto el chico algo desconcertado

-"quedas arrestado"-le contesto un policía

-"¿bajo que cargos?"

-"por homicidio"

-"¿qué..."-y antes de poder formular una pregunta dos de los policías le toman bruscamente los brazos y le colocan las esposas

-"ahora te vas a prisión por una larga temporada"-dijo uno sonriendo malévolamente

lo siguiente que hacen es tomar a Yamato y tirarlo bruscamente al suelo mientras revisaban todo su apartamento. Desde la pieza de Takeru hasta su computador personal.

Luego de eso nuevamente tomaron a Yamato de modo que quedara de pie, llevándoselo a la patrulla en que venían los policías paras luego dirigirse a la comisaría, para ser derivado a la cárcel.

Cuando llegaron, un oficial se acerco al recién llegado.

El oficial era pelirrojo, ojos negros y era de mediana estatura.

-"tienes derecho a una llamada antes de ser encerrado" –vio como el chico iba a replicar y le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio- "no digas nada, o podría ser usado en tu contra"

-"de acuerdo" –dijo el rubio aceptando el teléfono y alejándose de ellos. Marcó el número de la única persona que lo ayudaría.

-**"¿alo?"**

-"¡Taichi!" –dijo el rubio alterado

**-"¿qué ocurre Yama?" –**contesto serenamente el moreno, preocupado de su amigo

-"creo que estoy en problemas"

**-"¿qué hiciste ahora? ¿Robaste algo, estas borracho, te peleaste con alguien o que?"-**le pregunto con un tono burlón

-"no te rías, es algo serio" –dijo algo enojado

**-"esta bien, te escucho"**-por fin serio

-"me descubrieron. Creo que saben todo, no se como, si las unicas personas que saben lo que hice son tú y... mi padre ¡no puede ser! Él no seria capaz de denunciarme, al final lo hice por su bien"

**-"pero... no hay otra manera de que se enteraran... ¿dónde estas? ¿ya te llevaron a la cárcel?"**

-"aun no...voy para aya"

Un guardia se acerco y le dijo a Yamato que su tiempo de hablar por teléfono termino.

-"tai debo irme" –expuso rápidamente-"debes ayudarme, ahora papa no querrá sacarme de aquí y...creo que ahora si estoy solo" –dijo soltando un pesado suspiro

**-"¿solo? No lo creo amigo" –**repuso el moreno con una sonrisa

-"gracias" –cortando la conversación

-"andando"- dijo un policía esposándolo nuevamente

El rubio mantuvo en alto la cabeza y camino junto a ellos porque estaba seguro que pronto saldría de allí con la ayuda de su amigo.

--

La celda era fría, pequeña. Ya la conocía. No es la primera vez que estaba en una celda y no le hacia gracias tener que revivir aquellos momentos. La diferencia es que la vez anterior Takeru convenció a su padre de que pagara la fianza, esta vez...él fue quien lo metió en ese horrible lugar, pero no estaría ahí por mucho.

La noche no fue nada acogedora apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, la imagen de su padre con "esa mujer" aparecían su mente una y otra vez, se preguntaba '¿por qué? Si decía que lo quería tanto, como fue capaz de hacerle algo así, cuando salga de aquí sea como sea lo buscaré y le preguntare las razones de ese cambio, yo solo lo ayude, hice que no le arruinaran la vida y así me paga... ahora solo debo esperar a Tai.'

--

A la mañana siguiente apareció un policía frente a la celda de Yamato.

-"tu juicio será dentro de una semana" –informo altaneramente el policía de gafas, pelo negro azulado, bastante alto.

Yamato no respondió, solo le dio la espalda.

'Dentro de una semana estaré afuera de este lugar o quizás antes ¿quien sabe?' con una sonrisa en los labios

-"pero antes" –continuo diciéndole el policía- "en dos días más te tendremos que trasladar porque tu juicio no será aquí"

'_la oportunidad perfecta para que Tai me saque de aquí'_ pensaba con una sonrisa mas grande aun

-"yo que tú no estaría tan feliz"-le dijo nuevamente el policía- "según veo, tu caso es muy complicado y solo un buen abogado te sacará de aquí, que claro no lo tendrás... por lo que creo tendrás que ir acostumbrándote a estar tras las rejas porque pronto será tu hogar"- con esas ultimas palabras se dirigió a la salida, pero antes alcanzo a escuchar "eso es lo que crees" por parte de Yamato. Le lanzo una mirada desafiante y se retiro.

Esa misma tarde recibió una agradable visita.

-"¡Tai! ¡Tk! Vinieron…" -sonríe- "sabia que no me defraudarían" – dijo agradecido

-"¿y dejarte aquí? Ni lo sueñes" –dice el moreno

-"¿y como se supone que te sacaremos?" –pregunta el mas pequeño

-"en dos días me trasladarán a otra celda, porque me juicio será lejos de aquí" –comenta Yamato

-"excelente" – Taichi sonrió maliciosamente mirando a su alrededor, mientras su mente maquinaba un plan para sacar a su amigo-"es la mejor oportunidad"

-"¿Cómo lo harás?" –cuestiono Yamato

-"descuida, déjalo en mis manos" –respondió este alegre

Aunque dejar algo en las manos de Taichi no era la mejor opción, Yamato sabia que tratándose de este tipo de asuntos, todo saldría de maravilla.

-"pero…" -comenzó el canelo adoptando una postura seria, bastante extraño en él- "¿tienes claro que después que te saque de aquí seremos prófugos?"

Takeru miro a Taichi y luego a su hermano con algo de temor.

-"absolutamente" –responde el rubio sonriendo-"será divertido"

-"claro, nos crearemos una reputación de miedo, cuando nos vean todos temblarán, seremos los peores de los malos y entonces…" -el moreno tenia una mirada soñadora

-"deja de decir estupideces Tai"

-"no hablan en serio ¿o si?" –pregunto Takeru, que no hablaba desde hace un rato

-"tan cierto como que llamo Taichi Yagami" –responde orgulloso

-"pero… ¿hermano?"

-"ah?" –Yamato lo mira. Entendía como se sentía, pero no podía hacer nada.

-"deben irse" –dijo un policía a sus espaldas-"las visitas acabaron para ti" –mirando a Yamato quien le respondió con una mueca

-"nos vemos luego"-dijo Taichi a Yamato con esa típica sonrisa que siempre tenia en el rostro

--

Durante el camino Takeru se fue un poco preocupado por lo que estaban planeando hacer, a veces pensaba que él se comportaba como el hermano mayor y Yamato era el pequeño que siempre hacia travesuras, salvo que casi siempre esas _travesuras _ponían en riesgo su vida. No sabia como, pero siempre se libraba de todo, por eso de alguna forma ya estaba acostumbrado a su forma de vida y eso lo relajaba un poco, pero solo un poco.

-"Tai…no hagas algo demasiado arriesgado y… cuídate" –dijo el rubio antes de despedirse

-"querrás decir_ cuidémonos_" –corrigió Taichi

-"¿ah?" –dice sin comprender

-"los _dos_ sacaremos a Yamato de este problema" –aclaro el moreno

-"¿yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" –dijo nervioso Takeru

-"ya lo veras" –dijo Taichi con una sonrisa y se va corriendo, dejado al pequeño consternado

--

El tan esperado día en la huida de Yamato llega.

-"por fin… seré libre" – susurro sonriendo autosuficiente-"adios a toda esta mugre"

Despues del tipico desayuno que dan en la carcel, Yamato volvio a ser encerrado y luego de varios minutos llego el mismo policia de jafas del otro dia y abrio la celda.

Yamato se acerco y lo observo minuciosamente. Vio si placa que decia _'Joe Kido'_

-"ahora vendras con migo" –dijo este –"¡vamos apurate!"

-"ya voy" –respondio el rubio agresivamente, obedeciendo a Kido quien le coloco esposas.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta llegar a una sala que se encontraba totalmente vacia. El rubio creyó que lodejarian ahí o algo asi, pero kido lo condujo por una puerta que llevaba al exterior.

Los ojos azules del rubio pudieron observar muchos camiones, con bastante seguridad y unas cuantas patrullas.

Joe Kido siguió caminando hasta detenerse en frente de uno de esos camiones blindados. Abrio la puerta trasera y empujo al rubio aun con las esposas en sus muñecas, que perdio el equilibrio y al no poder sujetarse cayo al suelo del vehiculo.

Con una sonrisa, el policia de gafas cerro la puerta y se instalo en el lugar del copiloto.

-"el viaje es de una hora" –informo Kido al conductor-"solo siga mis indicaciones y llegaremos"

-"claro"

El conductor siguió las indicaciones de Kido por alrededor de media hora, donde decidió cambiar el destino de llegada.

-"oye ¿Qué haces? Es por el otro lado" –aviso Kido

El_ conductor _no respondió. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

--

Por la mente de Yamato pasaban las ideas de lo que haría luego de estar libre, todo lo que podría hacer ahora que seria un prófugo de la justicia.

Los cinco sentidos de Yamato se pusieron alerta, al notar que el camión ya no se movía.

'_parece ser que todo saldrá según lo planeado'_ pensaba el rubio.

De pronto el oji-azul pudo escuchar un grito por parte de un hombre. _'Kido' _pensó.

Se abrió la puerta trasera del camión donde aparecieron Taichi y Takeru.

-"ya era hora" –les dijo el rubio- "¿y el policía?"

-"esta tomando una larga siesta, no creo que despierta en horas y cuando lo haga nosotros estaremos muy lejos" –le dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa

-"¿A dónde iremos?" –pregunto Yamato

-"ya esta todo pensado, los pasaportes falsos están listos, e iremos a EEUU" –respondió sonriendo el mas pequeño

-"no tienes nada de que preocuparte… ahora solo tenemos que sacar al policía del auto y dejarlo por aquí cerca. Mientras, déjame sacarte esas esposas, porque creo te tienen algo incomodo –el moreno saco de su bolsillo la llave con la que le saco las esposas a su amigo.

Luego entre Yamato y Takeru sacaron a Joe Kido fuera del auto y en el mismo camión de policía se fueron a una gasolinera, donde cambiaron de auto para evitar sospechas y dirigirse al aeropuerto

--

En la cárcel donde se supone que iban a trasladar a Yamato, estaban algo preocupados, porque se supone hace una hora deberían haber llegado, por lo que llamaron a la otra cárcel donde les dijeron que habían salido hace dos horas.

Eso les pareció extraño por lo que se pusieron a averiguar

-"¡señor!" –Dijo un policía joven- "encontramos a los que se supone iban a trasladar al rehén, encerrados en una sala" –dijo apresuradamente

-"pero entonces… ¿Quiénes eran los otros?"- se pregunto el pelirrojo- "¡averígüenlo! –ordeno a los demás policías que se encontraban con el- " ¡y busquen a Joe!" –agrega mientras se dirige a su oficina enojado por la noticia.

--

-"¡vamos Tai!" –dijo el rubio emocionado por abandonar el país y lograr engañar a los policías

-"toma" –le da su pasaporte falso- "cuando lleguemos iremos con Mimi"

-"¿ella sabe en que situación estamos?" –pregunto seriamente Yamato

-"¿debería saberlo?"-pregunto el moreno sonriendo

-"¿y si nos encuentran en su casa? ¿Ya olvidaste _por que_ me buscan? ¿Pensante en que podríamos involucrarla?"

-"no" –responde sinceramente- "En EEUU Hikari consiguió una beca y se está quedando en casa de Mimi" –comenta

-"Kari…está" –Tekeru habló por primera vez y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Habia pasado un cuarto de hora en el que esperaban sentados el llamado de su vuelo. Taichi miraba desafiante a Takeru por la sonrisa tonta que cargaba desde que había comentado que Hikari estaba en EEUU y Yamato miraba el suelo deseoso por escuchar el altoparlante.

_**-"Vuelo 15 destino Nueva York, EEUU puerta numero 7, favor abordar"**_

-"vamos" –dijo Takeru abrazando a su hermano y Tai por la espalda

Dentro de poco estarían _seguros._

* * *

**Notas:**

que les parece? porfa opinen!


End file.
